An electric car including a transmission device is known. One example is an electric car described in PTL 1. According to the electric car described in PTL 1, a clutch is interposed between an electric motor and a manual transmission device. When the clutch is disengaged, a revolving speed of the electric motor is controlled so as to correspond to the revolving speed of a clutch disc at the driving wheel side.